Unpredictable
by Aleka446
Summary: Love. Aiko never knew it would be this powerful; this unpredictable. Neither did Yamato. They dove into this void together, yet unwillingly, and found that perhaps the most unpredictable things are the best ones. YamatoxOC R&R. Request for: WillowSioui; maybe slow updates.


**Unpredictable **

Chapter one

It took me FOREVER to think up a title. :(

This was a request from WillowSioui. She gave me a bio for an OC, and now I'm gonna write a story for her!

Hope you like!

~You're Welcome~

Morino Aiko was nothing too special.

She wasn't extra pretty, smart, or strong.

But Yamato fell for the sixteen-year-old anyway.

It wasn't like he didn't feel guilty. She was ten years younger than him; it made him almost self-conscious to feel his heart beat so rapidly every time he spoke to her, or was near her, even.

And it also terrified him, because her adoptive father was Ibiki. He would most certainly be sought after if he so much as touched the poor girl.

And so, he kept his silence and, whenever he could, distance.

The poor man didn't even realize that he was setting himself up for a wild adventure.

• • •

Yamato was nothing special.

He wasn't extra handsome, smart, or strong.

Aiko fell for him anyway.

She could feel the pounding in her heart and the shaking of her knees whenever she went near him, mixed with the guilty clenching of her stomach.

It scared her to realize she'd fallen for a man ten years older than her... TEN! It seemed like a lifetime. Not to mention that he'd never feel the same way.

So she kept her silence, but made no effort on the distance, especially after a mission. She needed to know that he was alright; she had to be absolutely certain he wasn't injured.

He came back to her absolutely fine every time. She'd always be waiting at the gate, emerald green eyes searching anxiously for any sign of an injured person.

Instead, Naruto would come bounding up and pull her into a hug, beginning to blabber on and on about the mission. Sakura would follow, shaking her head. Sai would come next, smiling an awkward smile. Then, finally, Yamato and Kakashi would saunter through. She'd smile at them and they'd smile back.

Then they'd go to the Hokage's office, then out to eat, then their separate ways.

Aiko didn't notice the vague sadness and jealousy Yamato's eyes held whenever she hugged Naruto, or he hugged her. She wasn't observant enough.

The poor girl.

• • •

"Naruto! That's not fair!" protested Aiko as Naruto dangled her kunai out of reach, smirking as she leapt for it.

"Just a little higher, Aiko!" he taunted, grinning goofily.

She had a feeling she shouldn't be doing this, but she didn't care. "C'mon, please?" she whimpered, shifting some of her slightly curled auburn hair to he shoulder.

"No can do, Miss," he replied, patting her head before disappearing into the trees.

"Naruto-o-o!"

A faint snicker was the reply and she sighed before starting to run after him. She was clad in fingerless shoulder-length gloves and a sleeveless green vest, a little similar to the chuunin vest. Underneath that was a mesh shirt.

Landing on a branch, she looked around the tree and looked at her black shorts and knee-length ninja shoes. "Boo," Naruto whispered in her ear, as she leapt out of her skin.

In he haste to get away from the blond ninja, she leapt away and expected to land on another branch.

Her feet only met air and she plummeted.

Aiko was so surprised she didn't even realize she was falling until someone caught her. She thought at first it was Naruto; he was like an older brother to her.

Instead, a deep, smooth voice asked, "Are you alright?"

She lifted her gaze and suddenly found herself staring into deep black ones. Her words where tied into a jumbled mess in the back of her throat and she blurted out the most intelligent thing she'd ever said.

"Uh..."

He set her on her feet and Naruto dropped. "Oi, Yamato-Taichou, didja save Aiko?" he asked. "And I would've saved you, but I fell, too," he said to her, pointing at the place in the ground.

"I'm not going to catch you," Yamato told him bluntly.

While Naruto was dramatically rolling around on the ground clutching his heart, Aiko said quietly, "Thank you."

"Of course. Just be more careful next time, okay?" he asked, smiling.

"Uh-huh..."

He patted her auburn head and walked away. She stayed there, green eyes watching him as he headed away.

"Aiko! Come on, I'm hungry!" shouted Naruto, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards Ichiraku's.

Meanwhile, Yamato was leaning against the trunk of a tree. He was trying to get his heart to slow down.

'You're so very welcome...'

• • •

YAYZ! First chapter! I hope you like, WillowSioui~! Thanks for requesting! :D


End file.
